Another Life
by AlphaChica
Summary: There are many secrets surrounding Rory Gilmore, and she is not what she seems. Be warned it is an ALTERNATE UNIVERSE fic. I really don't know whatelse to say just read it is kind of fed up.


Like my other stories the time frame of this one is changed, it happens during the summer after Rory's sophomore year at Chilton.

Disclaimer: I own some of these characters, but others unfortunately belong to the WB. (Lucky Bastards)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_                                                               ANOTHER LIFE                                                              _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Seventeen-year-old Tristan DuGray stood in front of his mirror adjusting his tie.  He loathed these things, but they were obligatory for the parties that were thrown by his parents especially this one since it was his seventeenth birthday party.  He wore a black Ermenegildo Zegna suit with a blue shirt.  It was July 2nd his birthday he had spent the past month in his parent's villa near the Mediterranean costal city of Sorrento, Italy.  The vacation was actually a suggestion by Tristan's parents after he had told them about the PJ Harvey incident with Rory.  The vacation had done wonders for his tan and his mood, the door bell rang signaling the arrival of the guests.

The next hour was filled with mindless chatter for Tristan, after turning down numerous not so subtle offers from many girls to "celebrate" his special day with him, he felt ready to kill his parents for doing this to him every single year.  The bell rang again this time it Paris, Louise and Madeline, they made a bee line toward him.  

"How is the birthday boy?" asked Paris, she wore a simple green dress that brought out her eyes, her resentment toward Rory had not decreased in the past month even after finding out that she and Tristan had not gone to the concert together.

"Good," replied Tristan back nonchalantly.

"Looks like someone was busy in Italy," said Louise giving him a once over, she wore a very low cut navy blue dress.

"Happy Birthday Tristan," said Madeline in her chirpy voice, she wore a red strapless that looked well on her.

"Thank you ladies," said Tristan he then saw about four of his buddies come toward him.

"T, happy birthday my man," said Eric.

"Nice tan dude," said Mike.

"How were the Italian girls?" asked Reggie.

"Did you get some?" asked Harry.

The eight of them were chattering mindless, well the seven of them Paris was just standing there with a nasty expression on her face.

Tristan's eyes flickered to the door were he saw Richard and Emily Gilmore come in they talked to his parents for a few minutes before going toward the ball room.  He felt a wave of disappointment when he noticed that Rory had not accompanied them.  A few minutes later a dark blond boy that looked about 18 walked in he seemed strangely familiar to Tristan, he wore a Giorgio Armani suit.  The way he held himself said that he was a levelheaded, charming, and from a good breeding, a blond girl stepped behind him, she also looked very familiar.

"Who is that?" asked a voice from behind Tristan, he turned to see that is was Summer.

"He is quite a catch," commented one of her friends named Claire.

"That is putting it lightly, he is such a fox lucky bitch that girl." Said Summer, "But not for long."

"But she does have good taste," commented Madeline then looked at the guy "On everything."

"I know that whole ensemble that she is wearing costs more than my car," said Summer.

"What?" asked Eric looking at the girl she was wearing a baby blue halter dress that came down to the middle of her thighs, it seemed to have intricate details woven into the dress.    

"That is because that gorgeous blue dress she is wearing is a limited edition Chanel, there were only twenty of those things made for the summer collection, the design is embroidered with silver thread (A/N That was totally made up), and that necklace, earring, ring and bracelet set she is wearing is the platinum Garland Collection from Tiffany.  The necklace alone costs $31, 500 (A/N This is true and I want that necklace dammit)" said Summer.  

"You can see what that is from here?  She is like 15 feet away," said one of Tristan's friends.

"Never, distrust Summer when it comes to matters like these," said Louise.

The Guys were drooling over the girl and the girls were drooling over the guy, the guy came toward the small group, while that girl was still talking to Tristan's parents.

"Hello," said Tristan politely with a confused look "Sorry but I have a feeling that I have met you somewhere before." 

"I do believe that we have met before, two summers ago, just before you started 9th grade in Chicago my grandfather's party," replied the person.

"Wow, William Hayden, the son of Ronald Hayden, Co-owner of Hayden enterprises with his brother Christopher Hayden.  What are you doing here? I sincerely doubt it is only because of my birthday party." Said Tristan with his trademark smirk.

"No, I was visiting some relatives in a town 30 minutes from here, and my cousin got an invitation for your party so she decided to bring me," said William.

"That's cool, but I don't think that I know a person with the last name of Hayden," said Tristan confused.

"No has not gone by that name for the past year or so," said William laughing, "Her mother and my uncle Christopher got a divorce a year ago and now she goes by her mom's maiden name, but she also changed her first name." 

"Lia? Wasn't that her name? She was a great in bed I was her first one though," commented Tristan then said "Er, sorry."

William laughed "Don't worry about it, there hasn't been a male that I have met yet that has been immune to her charms.  You're not the only one my friend, and yes Lia was her name but now she goes by…" but he was cut off by the blond girl.

"Happy Birthday Tristan," said the girl.

"Lia, darling come on I have to show you something.  Did I compliment on your outfit and jewelry tonight? It is simply spectacular," asked Mrs. DuGray.

"No, but thank you William go me the jewelry set two Christmases ago," said the girl.

"That must have cost you a pretty penny," said a woman joining the conversation.

"It was worth every pretty penny I gave the store, but don't you agree she outshines the jewelry?"  Said William with an adoring look.

"Darling you are making me blush," said the girl.

The women dragged her away.

"Well as I was saying she goes by Rory Gilmore now," said William walking away not noticing the stunned faces.

Before they could recover some of their fathers join them.

"Eric, Richard was just telling us about the marvelous firework display that this town has, what was it again Richard?" asked Eric's father.

"Stars Hollow, my daughter lives there a truly quirky town," said Richard Gilmore.

"Yes, we were thinking that may be all of you can go check it out tomorrow a nice change of pace for all of you," said Mr. DuGray pointedly looking at Tristan since he had mentioned to his father that Rory lived there.

"Yes, why don't the ten of you go down there to check it out?" asked Summer's father while Madeline's and Paris's father nodded behind them.

"Sure, its summer so not really nothing to do," said Tristan "I'll take Henry with me too."

  


**_Luke's Diner_**

The eleven Chiltonies were sitting at a table in Luke's Diner they received some curious glances.  Rory and Jess were talking at the end of the counter unnoticed by everyone.  Jess then walked toward the table filled with Chiltonies.

"Hey, couldn't help noticing the clueless faces, need some help finding someone?" asked Jess glancing around the table, letting his eyes rest on Paris.

"Um, William Hayden?" said Tristan.

"Do you realize that it is only 11:00 a.m. and it will be another hour before he wakes up?" asked Jess with a slight smile.

"Do you know Rory Gilmore?" asked Paris form the other end of the table, Jess walked to that end of the table.

"In what way?" asked Jess with a smirk that annoyed Paris.

"Could you describe her to me?" asked Paris.

Jess raised an eyebrow at that unexpected question and answered "Born Loralai Leigh Hayden, at 4:03 am on a crispy morning on the wonderful day of October 16 (A/N is that right?), 1985.  She was 6 lbs and 4 ounces, with sparkling blue eyes, and blond hair like a Grecian goddess, which she now dyes brown, but thankfully went back to being a blond.  Her eyes were so blue that her grandmother even suggested the name Bonnie Blue from Gone With the Wind, but all unanimously rejected it.  So a fit of narcissism came over her mom and named Rory after herself, her father gave her the nickname Lia after his own grandmother.  She lived in Chicago for a while, and visited Stars Hollow often but after her parents divorced she decided to stay with her mom here, that is that basic info do you want more if so be very, very specific." Said Jess smirking the others stared at him because he looked like he could tell them every single thing about her and he could.

"Thanks," said Paris stiffly.

"Why may I ask the sudden curiosity of Rory Gilmore?" asked Jess.

"You may ask but I may not answer," retorted Paris.

"Spunky, I like that in a girl," commented Jess to a now blushing Paris "What are you doing this weekend?"

"Excuse me, but what made you assume that I'm not already dating someone?" asked Paris with anger.

"You don't seem like the kind of girl who would go out with a guy very easily," said Jess with a shrug.

"You assume correct so now you know why I won't go out with you," said Paris.

"Ouch," said Jess with a smile, Rory joined them at the moment.

"Hey, you guys, got a date this weekend Paris?" asked Rory innocently.

"Gilmore, I should have known that you were behind this," said Paris with anger.

"Actually he did this out of his free will," said Rory "but your loss my gain Paris, pay up," the last part directed to Jess the table looked on closely at this exchange.

"Me and my big mouth," mumbled Jess before pulling out his wallet.

"More like your big ego," said Rory.

William and Kevin walked into the diner then.

"Do you never learn not to take bets form her do you Mariano?" asked Kevin.

"Apparently not, since he just lost another bet," said William as Jess pulled out three 100-dollar bills out of his wallet and handed them to Rory.

"What was the bet?" asked Reggie curiously.

"Oh, that Paris will turn down Jess," said Rory.

"Cover your ears," said Jess.

"Why?" asked Rory.

"Look behind you," said Kevin.

Rory looked and there stood Abigail and Andrew they were brother and sister, Abby was Lane and Rory's best friend and Andrew was a close friend with the guys, they had moved to California for a year because their father needed to sort some things out for the company he was working for.

"AAAHHH" screamed Rory.

"AAAHHH" screamed Abby.

"Oh my god, what are you doing back here?" asked Rory hugging her.

"Well, my dad call my mom yesterday and told her that he got transferred to Hartford and she called the flight company we are moving to Stars Hollow," said Abby.

"No way," said Rory.

"Yes way," said Abby.

"No way in hell," said Rory.

"Yes way in hell," said Abby.

"Lane is going to die when she hears this," said Rory.

"Why am I going to die?" asked Lane who just entered the diner then noticed Abby, "Oh my god" screamed Lane before hugging Abby

"That is why," said Rory.   

"I feel unloved," said Andrew.

"We love you Andy," said Rory before kissing him, much to the surprise for the Chilton crowd.

"So what did Jess lose to now?" asked Abby looking at he money she was holding "Oh and fill me in on the whole Dean thing, you are still with him right?"

"Yeah, he is in Chicago for the summer," said Rory looking uncomfortable.

"We, haven't met this Dean yet," said William.

"Well, eventually you will meet him," said Lane.

Then a muscular teenager wearing the SHH football T-shirt came toward Rory.

"Hey Lia, I had fun yesterday, we should do that again," said the man.

"Yeah, I had fun too, we should," said Rory, he then went to the counter to get a coffee to go.

"You and Kyle Wenham?" asked Abby.

"Yeah, the day before that it was Cory Madin," said Lane.

"Wait, I thought that you were still with tall Dean," said Madeline.

"I am" said Rory.

"Then what about this guy?" asked Madeline.

"I need to have some fun in the summer," said Rory that caused some eyebrows to rise around the table.

"So, what did you guys do?" asked Abby.

"Like every other date, dinner, making out during the movie and back to my house," said Rory.

"So, fill me in on everything," said Abby.

"What? We talk to you for like an hour every day," said Lane.

"No, I mean fill me in on the stuff," said Abby.

"What could have possibly happened between the 16 hour gap?" asked Lane.

Rory smacked her upside the head "No, she mean the other stuff, plan ET stuff." 

"Oh, my bad, let's walk and talk I have some info that is why I came to the diner." Said Lane.

"Let's walk and talk," said Rory looking around the diner, and then walked toward the park.

"I still say that something weird is going on there," said Andy.

"Come on man, that was an year ago, I'm sure they are fine now," said Kevin. 

"No, he's right they were totally fine even an year ago.   I mean right after the whole thing happens they change names, move, then there is that whole thing with Lia totally settling down with that guy Dean, I mean that is so not like her.  I say there is something fishy going on, its like Chicago didn't even exist in their lives." Said William looking at their retreating backs.

"What's going on?" asked Summer ever the one for gossip.

"Nothing that concerns you," said William "Show them around town, I have take care of some stuff."

"What do you mean show them around town? It will take us like 20 minutes.  Besides come on man we all had a tough time with what happened especially them, Lia is almost the exact replica of her except with the I'm-going-to-get-myself-killed-one-of-these-days-and-I-made-of-steel attitude.  We all should get over what happened," said Jess.

"Jess, just do what I say, I'll meet you guys back here at 3:30," said William leaving.

  


**_At the park_**

"So, fill me in," said Abby.

Rory and Lane told her everything that had happened with Dean.  

"So, everything is okay?" asked Abby.

"Very much so," said Rory "Lane what did you need to tell us?"

"Yeah, he called," said Lane.

"Who called?" asked Abby confused.

"My grandfather Straub Hayden, the one that is totally backing us up in this whole thing.  What did he say?" asked Rory.

"He wanted us to meet him in that abandoned warehouse twenty minutes from here on the way to Hartford at 3:00 tomorrow," said Lane.

"Okay, that could work, so Laney tell us about this Henry person," said Abby.

It was 3:45 when they were heading back to the diner, Meanwhile at the diner.

"So William get whatever that needed to be done finished?" asked Jess.

"No," said William "have any of you guys seen this Dean kid?"

"No," said Kevin he got a weird look from the others "what?"

"Kev, you live in this town how can you not have seen him?" asked Jess "I have an excuse I was in New York for the past year."

"Well, I have seen glimpses but nothing more," said Kevin "why are you curious about the guy? He is just another arm candy in her list of arm candies."

"No, I have a feeling that this guy is more than just arm candy, I mean we have known Lia her whole life, but this past year has been a twilight zone.  She has been with this guy for more than three weeks so it is making me wonder," said William.

"So may be she finally fell for a guy," said Andy.

"No, if she did then she won't be going out with Cory and Kyle and those other guys.  You know what is the most curious thing about this is," said William.

"What?" asked Kevin.

"Nobody in this town has a picture of the guy, not even Taylor even though Dean works for Taylor," said William.

"Now I'm suspicious," said Jess.

"May be you guys are reading into this too much," said Tristan.

"Wait Loralai should have a picture," said Andy looking at the hyper woman that is entering the diner.

"Lukey," yelled Loralai entering the diner.

"You bellowed?" asked Luke coming from the kitchen.

"Give me the happy coffee, I have to go see Max," said Loralai "also some fries, to go."

"Hey, Aunt Loralai," said William.

"Hi, William, what's up?" asked Loralai.

"You know how Rory and that guy Dean have been going out for the longest time now?" asked William.

"Yes, she is so happy," said Loralai.

"Well we are so curious as to what he looks like, the guy who has made our little princess so happy.  So, we were wondering if you had any pictures of him," asked Jess.

"That is funny, because two days before they got back together she was mad at him for something I think, because I got home from the inn to find Rory and Lane burning all the pictures of him, event he negatives.  Soon after she told me that you were coming for the summer," said Loralai "thanks Luke see you tomorrow.  Bye you guys."

"That is just too weird," said Andy.

"I have to agree with you guys," said Kevin.

"There they come," said William.

"Hey, have fun today?" asked Jess to the girls.

"Yeah," said Lane.

"So we were just wondering if you had any pictures of Dean?" said Kevin.

The girls went a little pale arousing suspicion from the guys, "no," answered Lane.

"That's okay we'll see him when he gets back," said William.

The girls went even paler, "Um, he is coming back at the end of August, you guys will be gone by then," said Abby.

"No, Jess and Andy are staying here, Kevin lives here, and I'm staying until September so I'm sure we'll see him," said William.

At this the girls were unnaturally white "Not if I have something to do about it," mumbled Rory.

"Why is that _Rory_?" asked William stressing Rory.  

"Er, what she meant was that she is going to talk him into coming here sooner," said Abby.

"Okay, whatever, we have to go see you later," said Kevin leaving with William, Jess, and Andy following him. 

"We are so much deep trouble if we they see Dean," said Lane.

"No shit Sherlock so we have to find a way to do all this stuff before they see him," said Rory.

"How?" asked Abby "I mean come on be realistic, we have to tell them the truth."

"If we told them what happened they will seriously kill us," said Rory "I need a shot."

"So they were right something fishy is going on," "whispered" Louise.

"Wait they thought something was going on?" asked Rory truing to Louise.

"Yes, and apparently it is very good," said Claire.

"Claire, I will high recommend keeping your nose out of this, because this isn't some high school gossip.  You could be killed if you got involved in this," said Rory.

"You just don't want us to find out what is going on with Dean, so the perfect Rory Gilmore is not so perfect.  Did I just shatter the shell?" asked Paris snidely.

"Au contrair, Paris I could care less about what happens to you when you do snoop around and find out what is going on, because after you are dead the world really doesn't need to worry about you any more.  And for someone so smart you are so dumb," said Rory earning snickers from the rest of the Chiltonies, and a glare from Paris.  "I mean come on after everything that just happened do you realize that Rory Gilmore wasn't a real person, it is and always will be Lia Hayden."

"Why does that name sound familiar?" asked Eric.

"I know, I think my dad mentioned that name before," said Reggie.

"Wait are you guys Eric Sirne, Reginald Motrer, Mike Kimhel, Harry Medeon, Tristan DuGray, and Henry Cho?" asked Abby.

"Yeah how did you know?" asked Tristan confused. 

"There is an unique tradition in your families that you will learn about later," said Lane with a smirk.

"Let's just say that it will test your manliness in this world," said Rory with a secretive, yet sexy smile.

"Can we go? We are coming back here tomorrow," said Paris.

"Bye, Paris be careful when you do snoop into other people's lives what you might encounter might just be too much for you to handle," said Abby.

"I can take care of myself in your world," said Paris in a superior tone "I mean come on this town has four different stores dedicated to unicorns."

"But Paris, are you sure that our lives begin and end in Stars Hollow?" asked Lane.

"You guys haven't been anywhere else," said Harry.

"You assume that and no, none of you can take care of yourselves in our world except for may be Tristan, since he knows what our world is, he might think that he doesn't but he does," said Rory "watch your step," and she closed the diner door behind them.

~~~~~~Outside the Diner~~~~~~                                            

"Hey, just wondering what room is your grandfather in, in the hospital? My dad is making me visit him," asked Summer to Eric.

"Um, all of us are going to visit him, so why don't we just go together and come to Stars Hollow," said Eric.

"Whatever," said Louise.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hartford General Hospital~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Nathan Sirne, please," said Eric to the receptionist.

"Wait in the lobby please," she said.

Eric turned the others and said "She said…"

But was cut off by Paris the ever the patient one "we heard what she said, hey what are they doing here?" she asked pointing to Lane, Rory, and Abby.

They sat down on the chairs hiding them from view, "Hey Lia, and Lane, who is your friend?" asked the receptionist.

"Hey Mindy, her name is Abby, another best friend," said Lane.

"Cool, he is recovering faster you know, he might be out in two weeks," Mindy said.

"I know, we can't wait, by the way how is Harold, your boyfriend?" asked Rory.

"Ditched him two days ago, became a pain," said Mindy.

"I know what you mean," said Abby.

"Well see you later girls, I have to go back to work," Mindy said.

"Bye," said Lane.

WONDER WHO THEY ARE VISITING???

WHAT IS UP WITH STRAUB HAYDEN??

WHAT IS GOING ON WITH DEAN?

REVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER.


End file.
